


A Solution for Incompetence

by miz_blue



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aresko actually doesn't do too bad himself, Fix-it fic, Gen, Kallus is a badass, Tarkin you asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miz_blue/pseuds/miz_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their latest failure to subdue Lothal's rebel cell, Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint are called in to answer to Governor Tarkin personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solution for Incompetence

Commandant Aresko watched Governor Tarkin pace the room like a sharp-eyed predator on the prowl—and not the kind that was still hunting but rather one that had already cornered its prey.

"In time, the alleged-Jedi and that spark of hope he represents could foster doubts about the strength and security of the Empire, and that, gentlemen, is something I cannot have."

There was something in Tarkin's voice, some ringing finality that sent a jolt of panic through Aresko. Then he turned his back on them, and Agent Kallus and Minister Tua's expressions of mounting alarm only added to Aresko's fear. A sudden hissing _thrum_ broke the uncomfortable silence, and before he really even registered what that sound meant, Aresko had hauled himself and Grint out of their chairs and onto the floor as the Inquisitor's crimson blade cleaved the air right where their necks had just been.

However, they were hardly out of range of a second strike, but before Aresko could dodge again, he felt a steady pressure on his shoulder, pushing him down to the carpet. Not a lightsaber but someone's hand.

_Kallus!_ , the commandant realized in surprise.

"Wait!" the agent snapped at the bewildered pau'an who did pause—though probably more out of surprise over the interruption than genuine obedience.

And just like that the room was frozen on the edge of violence. Aresko and Grint cringed against the floor as Kallus crouched between them. Minister Tua had her hands clapped over her mouth in shock and even concern, but Tarkin was eying the three men with nothing short of blatant disgust. And the Inquisitor's blade was still drawn—mustn't forget that.

"I—" Kallus began.

"—are in the way," Tarkin swiftly interrupted him, "and you are not especially more valuable than those two fools you seem intent on protecting. You have ten seconds to explain."

The agent swallowed and tried. "The commandant and the taskmaster are not trained to handle insurrections of this degree—the cell is clearly well-trained—and-and it would reflect poorly on troop morale to have them executed—that is without trial—"

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with? They are bumbling idiots indeed and you a sentimental one."

Kallus took a steadying breath, but it was clear that he had nothing to say in response.

"Very well." Tarkin motioned dismissively at the trio. "Keep your little band of fools, but make no mistake: from now on failure will have consequences." 

As the governor turned back toward the desk, Aresko chanced a sidelong glance at Kallus. But if the agent was unnerved by his superior's frigid tone, he didn't show it. "The commandant and the taskmaster will not fail you again," Kallus assured.

Tarkin arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Frankly, I would advise you to keep them out of my sight altogether. Because if they bungle anything else, and _I_ find out about it, I will have _your_ head instead. Do I make myself clear?"

Kallus nodded, one hand still protectively placed on Aresko's shoulder and the other hand on Grint's. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Tarkin glared contemptuously down at the other officer, but he did motion for the Inquisitor to re-sheath his weapon. "Now get up off the floor. Agent Kallus, you will dispatch probe droids to every known location of insurgent activity on Lothal. We will discover the whereabouts of these criminals, and we will make examples of them."

"Yes, sir, it will be done at once."

"We shall see." Tarkin smiled, thin-lipped and cold. Then he left, the Inquisitor trailing in his wake. 

Once he was gone, Minister Tua collapsed into the desk chair with an exaggerated sigh. Aresko could hardly blame her.

As he climbed shakily to his feet, the commandant managed a weak smile in Kallus's direction. "For the record, I take back any grumbling remarks that I have ever made about you."

"Oh, indeed?" Kallus retorted, but even his attempt at sarcasm seemed forced.

"I hate to break up this touching moment," Minister Tua chimed in, "and I am of course glad to see the commandant and taskmaster in one piece, but could we _please_ focus on the matter at hand before Tarkin decides it's worth the paperwork nightmare to put us all in front of a firing squad?"

Aresko glanced between the minister and Grint who had shuffled over to his side. "Minister, if there's anything we can do, anything at all—"

"Yes," Tua cut him off. "Don't touch anything or do _anything_. You should...go file some paperwork or something, I don't know—just stay out of sight until Tarkin is gone."

Aresko nodded, embarrassed, but he wasn't willing to bet his life or Grint's on trying to restore himself in Tarkin's eyes. It would be easier to just skulk off and bury himself in report logs for the next week. "Is there any particular—?"

Tua pinched the bridge of her nose with a longsuffering sigh. "I don't care what you do so long as you stay off the Governor's radar."

"Yes, ma'am," Aresko and Grint in unison. They saluted respectfully before exiting, Grint following dutifully one step behind Aresko.

The commandant led himself and Grint down the back halls toward his office. This was the least direct route, but it also meant they were less likely to cross paths with anyone but basic personnel. If Aresko never saw Governor Tarkin again, it would be too soon.

"We'll start with the inventory reports," Aresko prattled imperiously as if this was important business and not the epitome of humiliation. "I've been made aware that there are several discrepancies to be addressed. After that, we'll... Then we'll..." Aresko trailed off, his steps slowing to a stop as the fear he'd been trying to suppress reared up again. Black crept at the edges of his vision, and his chest felt tight. He just needed to catch his breath, just a second or two...

Grint's hands on his shoulders jolted him back to the present. "Thank you, Commandant," the younger man said as softly as his gruff voice would allow. "I didn't even realize what was happening, and then you pulled me down. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Aresko replied, grasping for a confidence he didn't feel. He didn't really want to think about fighting. He'd taken this cushy officer's position specifically for that reason. "I saw action in the Clone Wars, and I...sometimes you just learn to trust your instincts."

Grint gave his shoulder a quick pat when he let go. "Why don't you go on ahead, sir, and I'll stop by the caf and grab us a drink."

"Caffeine would be good. Pity they don't serve anything stronger."

The taskmaster grinned more than the feeble joke warranted. "I'll get some snacks too, in case we get hungry."

Aresko greatly doubted that he would want to eat any time soon, but he knew his comrade was trying to help. "Yes, alright, that sounds good. Pick up some refreshments, and we'll meet in my office."

Grint gave a little salute before splitting off down one of the halls. Aresko kept heading straight until he reached the lifts. He sighed, pressing a button and waiting for a lift to arrive. It was going to be a long week.

-end-


End file.
